


Sinais Conflitantes

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, First Kiss
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellana entendia que Cassandra não gostava dela do mesmo jeito que ela gostava, isto é, até que a Cassandra beijou ela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinais Conflitantes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mixed Signals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810850) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Desafio #024 "kiss" (beijo).

Ellana conseguia entender que Cassandra não queria nada com ela. Doía, é claro, especialmente por causa do momento constrangedor que tiveram quando Cassandra tentou explicar que entendia que Ellana estava flertando, mas não achava que pudesse ter uma relação com uma mulher. Mas a vida continua, e ela gostaria de dizer que eram amigas, depois de todo esse tempo. Ellana esperava que as coisas entre elas ficassem um pouco constrangedoras por um tempinho, e então tudo voltaria ao normal.

Estava indo ver a Cassandra. Ela ter sido rejeitada não significava nada para a Inquisição, e ainda precisariam trabalhar juntas. Certamente Cassandra era profissional o bastante para entender isso.

“Oi, Cass, tem um segundo?” Ellana perguntou quando chegou no espaço isolado que Cassandra gostava de usar para treinar, a relativa privacidade era uma coisa boa, caso as coisas ficassem constrangedoras de novo.

“Inquisidora!” disse Cassandra, se virando. Seus olhos se encontraram brevemente, e Cassandra corou, desviando o olhar.

“Estou saindo para pegar um coração para a Vivienne, não me pergunta por que, ela não me disse, mas é perto daquele lugar onde você disse que estava o cara que vive queria matar, quer vir junto?”

Cassandra não conseguia exatamente determinar que parte daquela frase era mais estranha, mas isso era algo que ela estava se acostumando com a Inquisidora. “Acho que eu disse parar. E se você não se importar, gostaria de acompanhar você nessa jornada.”

Ellana sorriu, ela sempre era amigável, mas aquele sorriso ela parecia reservar só para Cassandra. “Ótimo! Meio que queria sair amanhã, mas a Vivienne disse que tem pressa. Então, nos encontra nos portões em umas duas horas? Acho que vou levar a Sera e o Dorian, nós vamos ficar tão distraídas por eles ficarem brigando enquanto fingem não serem melhores amigos que não vamos ter tempo de nos concentrar em outras coisas.”

Ali estava de novo, a consideração, aquela habilidade incrível para saber exatamente o que fazer para deixar tudo mais confortável para todo mundo. Apesar de Ellana ser um pouco estranha e ter problemas com os maiores detalhes da interação humana (ou melhor, especialmente humanos, mas também qualquer outra espécie, até com outros dalish ela parecia deslocada, Cassandra se corrigiu), ela tinha um jeito de fazer as pessoas ficarem confortáveis perto dela, depois que estavam acostumados com ela. Era uma das coisas que Cassandra amava sobre ela. Uma das muitas coisas, se estivesse sendo verdadeiramente honesta. Ellana era divertida, gentil, doce, e não tinha problemas em admitir que gostava dos livros do Varric. Era só que sua ideia de um cavaleiro herói gravitava mais perto de Cassandra do que de Cullen, mas talvez Cassandra tivesse dispensado isso rapidamente demais. Nunca gostou de uma mulher antes, mas talvez ela estivesse permitindo que experiências passadas, ou melhor, uma experiência, afetadas seu julgamento do presente.

“Ok, estou confusa agora, não que esteja reclamando, mas preciso admitir que estou recebendo sinais conflitantes aqui,” Ellana disse, e tentou sorrir para esconder sua vergonha.

Cassandra precisou de um segundo para perceber que, em algum momento do seu devaneio, tinha se inclinado para frente e beijado Ellana. Só um leve toque de lábios, mas o bastante para contradizer sua declaração anterior.

“Sinto muito, eu não deveria ter—”

“Não, está tudo bem. Não vou usar isso contra você ou qualquer coisa assim. Você disse que não queria nada comigo, e eu disse que respeitarão isso. Isso não precisa mudar. Só estou confusa, então talvez você pudesse me dizer o que você está pensando?”

“Eu preciso de algum tempo para pensar, se você não se importar.”

“Qualquer coisa para a minha Seeker favorita.”


End file.
